The invention relates to a spin beam for spinning a plurality of synthetic filament yarns and a spinning machine or spinning line comprising such a spin beam.
A spin beam for spinning a plurality of synthetic filament yarns, wherein the spinnerets are arranged in a row, is known from EP 163 248 B and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,008. A spinning machine comprising a spin beam of this type is disclosed, for example, in DE-PS 24 38 364, DE-PS 41 03 990, or published Application DE 195 13 941 A1. The arrangement of the spinnerets in a row results in a great extension of the spinning machine in the longitudinal direction.
EP 0 285 736 discloses a spin beam which includes two parallel rows of spinnerets, and two parallel cooling chambers arranged below respective ones of the rows of spinnerets. With this apparatus, it is possible to spin a yet larger number of filament yarns in an arrangement that is as compact as possible and, in particular, to avoid irregular heat losses, which may lead to inhomogeneities in the yarns.
As a function of different process parameters in the melt spinning, it is yet impossible to obtain a homogeneous quality of the yarns from row to row despite a very compact construction of the spin beam. While these differences arising from the production of manufactured fibers may be compensated by a subsequent blending of the staple fibers to be spun, they are also noticeable in the winding of the filament yarns to packages and in the further processing thereof.
It is therefore the object of the invention to at least compensate for such differences in quality.